1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the palletization of articles into vertical tiers, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for so palletizing articles with the initial and final transverse rows in each tier being of the same orientation, i.e., of a Number One Stagger arrangement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known to palletize articles such as cans, bottles and other such cylindrical or curvilinear containers into vertical stacked tiers of such articles on a pallet. Generally, this involves an accumulator belt which delivers the articles to a tier forming area. The articles form transverse rows of differing, usually alternating orientations. Accordingly, the natural arrangement of a tier is to form the initial transverse row in the tier of one orientation and final row of the other orientation, or to form adjacent tiers of differing orientations. Since the transverse row immediately following the last transverse row of a given tier is the first loaded transverse row of the subsequent tier, the reason for such result is readily apparent.
It has heretofore been recognized that a so called Number One Stagger is in many instances desirable. A Number One Stagger contemplates that all tiers are essentially identically formed, in that the first formed and last formed transverse row in each stagger are of the same orientation. Heretofore, the inherent problem in producing palletized loads with a Number One Stagger have been coped with by laterally removing the inappropriately oriented transverse row, either at the plate immediately adjacent the accumulator belt, or at the end of the tier forming area. The removed transverse row would then be conveyed by an auxiliary conveyer against the flow of cans on the accumulator belt and redeposited on the accumulator belt in a manner analogous to that in which newly arrived articles are deposited. In addition to the expense and problem of providing additional conveying apparatus, such removal of articles often requires a longer time period than that required to lower the palletizer elevator. Accordingly, the speed of palletization of such articles is adversely affected.